bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Muzyka
Muzyka z Bleacha składa się z openingów, endingów, oraz innych muzycznych utworów wykorzystywanych w filmach i anime, jak również muzyki z płyt CD. Utwory openingowe Utwory endingowe Bleach Beat Collection First Session ;First Session Vol 01 - Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita : # My Blade As My Pride Kurosaki # Tattoos on the Sky Kurosaki # Memories in the Rain Kurosaki i Rukia Kuchiki ;First Session Vol 02 - Renji Abarai/Kentaro Ito : # Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior Abarai # Standing To Defend You Abarai # Gomi Tamemitai na Machi de Oretachi wa Deatta Abarai i Rukia Kuchiki ;First Session Vol 03 - Uryū Ishida/Sugiyama Noriyaki : # Quincy no Hokori ni Kakete Uryū # Aesthetics and Identity Uryū i Ichigo Kurosaki # Suigintou no Yoru Uryū ;First Session Vol 04 - Hanatarō Yamada/Kōki Miyata i Kon/Mitsuaki Madono : # Shimpainai Oneesan Yamada i Kon # Hanatarō desu Yamada # LIONS NEVER SURRENDER Kon ;First Session Vol 05 - Gin Ichimaru/Koji Yusa : # Sekai wa Sude ni Azamuki no Ue ni Ichimaru # Fuyu no Hanabi (Winter Fireworks) Ichimaru i Rangiku Matsumoto # Hyouri (Inside and Outside) Ichimaru Second Session ;Second Session Vol 01 - Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita i Zangetsu/Takayuki Sugo : # Sky High Kurosaki # Rain Zangetsu # Zan Kurosaki, Zangetsu, i Hollow Ichigo ;Second Session Vol 02 - Tōshirō Hitsugaya/Romi Paku i Momo Hinamori/Kumi Sakuma i Rangiku Matsumoto/Kaya Matsutani : # This Light I See Hitsugaya # Momoiro no Hana Hinamori # Ran Hana ~RANKA~ Matsumoto ;Second Session Vol 03 - Kenpachi Zaraki/Fumihiko Tachiki, Yachiru Kusajishi/Hisayo Mochizuki, Ikkaku Madarame/Nobuyuki Hiyama i Yumichika Ayasegawa/Jun Fukuyama Release Date: Aug 02, 2006 # We Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame, Kenpachi Zaraki i Yachiru Kusajishi # COME to LIKE it. This FIGHT Now Zaraki # Funny days Kusajishi ;Second Session Vol 04 - Jin Kariya/Toru Okawa, Ririn/Yumi Kakazu, Kurōdo/Nobuo Tobita i Noba/Nobuo Tobita : # Looking For... Jin # Fighting Soul Noba i Kurōdo # GAME! GAME! GAME! Noba i Kurōdo ;Second Session Vol 05 - Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa i Orihime Inoue/Yuki Matsuoka : # Kaze (Wind) Kuchiki # La La La Inoue # Holy Fight Kuchiki i Orihime Inoue Third Session ;Third Session Vol 01 - Ulquiorra Schiffer/Daisuke Namikawa : Release Date: Jun 06, 2007 # CRUSH the WORLD Down Schiffer # Our WORLD Schiffer # Voice Message ;Third Session Vol 02 - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Junichi Suwabe : Release Date: Jun 06, 2007 # Break Jaegerjaquez # SIX Feelings Jaegerjaquez # Voice Message ;Third Session Vol 03 - Sōsuke Aizen/Show Hayami : Release Date: Aug 01, 2007 # (Flower) Petal Aizen # Kyouka Suigetsu'' Aizen'' # Voice Message ;Third Session Vol 04 - Kaname Tōsen/Toshiyuki Morikawa : Release Date: Oct 03, 2007 # Banshuu no Oto Tōsen # Hoshi Tōsen # Voice Message ;Third Session Vol 05 - Nel Tu/Tomoko Kaneda : Release Date: Dec 19, 2007 # Kokoro Oasis Tu # Every Fight! Tu # Voice Message ;Third Session Vol 06 - Szayel Aporro Granz/Kōsuke Toriumi : Release Date: Mar 05, 2008 # SCIENCE SHOW'' Aporro Granz'' # Pink'' Aporro Granz'' # Voice Message Fourth Session ;Fourth Session Vol 01 - Byakuya Kuchiki/Ryōtarō Okiayu i Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa : Release Date: May 21, 2008 # Yozora no Kawa Kuchiki # Ten no Hoshi Kuchiki # Listen to ONE story Kuchiki i Rukia Kuchiki ;Fourth Session Vol 02 - Jūshirō Ukitake/Hideo Ishikawa & Kaien Shiba/Toshihiko Seki : Release Date: Jul 16, 2008 # Kotonoba Ukitake # Nimorebi Shiba # Fuu~Inochi to Hokori Ukitake i Kaien Shiba ;Fourth Session Vol 03 - Shūsuke Amagai/Kenyū Horiuchi i Makoto Kibune/Hikaru Midorikawa : Release Date: Sep 24, 2008 # Hyoujou Amagai # Monochrome Kibune # Uragawa Kibune i Shūsuke Amagai ;Fourth Session Vol 04 - Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita i Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa : Release Date: Dec 17, 2008 # Kawaranai Kotoba Kurosaki # Echo Kuchiki # Glow Kurosaki i Rukia Kuchiki ;Fourth Session Vol 05 - Mayuri Kurotsuchi/Ryusei Nakao i Nemu Kurotsuchi/Rie Kugimiya : Release Date: Mar 18, 2009 # Not Perfect is GOoD Kurotsuchi # UN Kurotsuchi # 12 Kurotsuchi i Nemu Kurotsuchi The Best ;The Best 1 Data wydania: 21 marca 2007 Disc 1 - ROCK SIDE # Sky High '07 # Standing to defend you '07 # Suigintou no Yoru '07 # Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior # COME to LIKE it.This FIGHT Now. # Looking for... # Hyouri '07 # This Light I See '07 # Ranka -RANKA- '07 # Kaze -Dub Wind Mix- # Rain # JUST BLEACH -Full Version- Disc 2 - POPS & DUET SIDE # GAME! GAME! GAME! # Funny days # lalala # Hanatarou desu '07 # Shinpainai Onee-san -KING KON Remix- '07 # Momoiro no Hana '07 # Aesthetics and Identity '07 # Fuyu no Hanabi '07 # Kiri # We # Holy Fight '07 # BLEACH THE LIMITATION -Full Version- ;The Best 2 Data wydania: 18 marca 2009 Disc 1 # Crush The World Down (Daisuke Namikawa) 05:39 # Our World (Daisuke Namikawa) 03:50 # Break (Junichi Suwabe) 04:04 # Six Feelings (Junichi Suwabe) 04:44 # Kaben (Show Hayami) 05:03 # Kyoukasuigetsu (Show Hayami) 04:22 # Banshuu No Oto (Toshiyuki Morikawa) 04:09 # Hoshi (Toshiyuki Morikawa) 03:22 # Kokoro Oasis (Tomoko Kaneda) 04:18 # Every Fights! (Tomoko Kaneda) 03:42 # Science Show (Kousuke Torimi) 03:16 # Pink (Kousuke Torimi) 04:46 Disc 2 # Yozora No Kawa (Ryotaro Okiayu) 05:19 # Ten No Hoshi (Fumiko Orikasa) 04:38 # Listen To One Story (Ryotaro Okiayu) 04:27 # Kotonoha (Hideo Ishikawa) 04:25 # Komorebi (Toshihiko Seki) 03:07 # Kaze -Inochi To Hokori- (Hideo Ishikawa) 04:54 # Houjou (Kenyu Horiuchi) 04:36 # Monochrome (Hikaru Midorikawa) 03:44 # Uragawa (Kenyu Horiuchi) 04:12 # Kawaranai Kotoba (Masakazu Morita) 04:40 # Hibiki (Fumiko Orikasa) 04:52 # Glow (Masakazu Morita) 04:34 Bleach Breathless Collection : ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 01 - Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita i Zangetsu/Takayuki Sugo Data wydania: 30 września 2009 # RAINBOW Kurosaki # VERSUS Zangetsu # RAINBOW (Instrumental) # VERSUS (Instrumental) # Talk Session : ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 02 - Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa i Sode no Shirayuki/Mie Sonozaki Data wydania: 21 października 2009 # MOON Kuchiki # WHITEOUT no Shirayuki # MOON (Instrumental) # WHITEOUT (Instrumental) # Talk Session : ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 03 - Renji Abarai/Kentaro Ito i Zabimaru/Mitsuki Saiga (pawian) i Asami Sanada (wąż) Data wydania: 25 listopada 2009 # Sky Abarai # Wonderful Zabimaru # Sky (Instrumental) # Wonderful (Instrumental) # Talk Session : ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 04 - Tōshirō Hitsugaya/Romi Paku i Hyōrinmaru/Kenji Hamada Data wydania: 16 grudnia 2009 # Shine Hitsugaya # Place Hyōrinmaru # Shine (Instrumental) # Place (Instrumental) # Talk Session : ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 05 - Shūhei Hisagi/Katsuyuki Konishi i Kazeshini/Kishō Taniyama Data wydania: 24 luty 2010 # Miss Hisagi # Kill Kazeshini # Miss (Instrumental) # Kill (Instumental) # Talk Session : ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 06 - Byakuya Kuchiki/Ryōtarō Okiayu, Senbonzakura/Daisuke Hirakawa i Muramasa/Yuuichi Nakamura Data wydania: 03 marzec 2010 # Requiem # Blossom # Requiem (Instrumental) # Blossom (Instrumental) # Talk Session Bleach Original Soundtracks Bleach Original Soundtrack 1 Skomponowane przez Shiro Sagisu. # On the Precipice of Defeat *~Asterisk~ (wykonawca: Orange Range) # Comical World # Oh So Tired # Head in the Clouds # Ditty for Daddy # Creeping Shadows # Raw Breath of Danger # Enemy Unseen # Will of the Heart # Requiem for the Lost Ones # Nothing Can Be Explained (wykonawca: Mike Wyzgowski) # Burden of the Past # Destiny Awaits # Catch-22 # Heat of the Battle # Blaze of the Shinigami # Battle Ignition # Never Meant to Belong # Storm Center # Number One (wykonawca: Hazel Fernandes) # Going Home # Life is Like a Boat (TV Size) (wykonawca: Rie Fu) # Peaceful Afternoon # Thank You!! (TV Size) (wykonawca: Home Made Kazoku) Bleach Original Soundtrack 2 Skomponowane przez Shiro Sagisu. # Choked # Emergence of the Haunted # On the Verge of Insanity # Confrontation # Diago 45 Degrees Tango # Dodo Dance # Splaaash Boogie # Ominous Premonition # Phenomena # Demolition Drive # Here to Stay # A Requiem # Compassion # Citadel of the Bount # The Calling # Shadow's Masquerade # Whisper of the Apocalypse # Back to the Wall # Rage of Lunacy # Torn Apart # A Swan Song # 999 # Number One (Nas-T Mix) Bleach Original Soundtrack 3 Skomponowane przez Shiro Sagisu. # La Distancia Para un Duelo # Principio de Lucha # Nube Negra # Clavar la Espada # No Regresar # Fiesta de Guerra # Batalla, Batalla # Andar Errante # Get Smart! # Escalon # Shady Charade # Quincy's Craft # Dominio del Chad # K.O. # Magot's Dance # Orihime's Line # Soundscape to Ardor # HOLLOWED # Anguish # Princess in Captivity # Cops n' Robbers # Dancin' in the Dunes # Can't Back Down # Scoundrels # Yours Truly # Turkish Delight # Ola! Arrancar Remix!! Bleach Original Soundtrack 4 :Data wydania: 16 grudnia 2009 # Muramasa # The Other Tales Of Zanpakutou # Nothing but Happiness # Power To Strive # Days for the Past # Battle for Justice # Can't Lose # Hidden Situation # Beaming Spirit # Lingering Anxiety # Doomful Presence # Utopia # Swinging the Sword # Pleasures of Combat # The One Path to Take # Unstoppable Battle # Battles for Bond # Mysterious # Vanishing Soul # Number One's One Else # Nothing Can Be Explained (inst ver.) # Driven Into Fear # Wrapped In Kindness # Japomula 01 # Japomula 02 # Bleach Jingle 452 # Bleach Jingle 451 # Ominous Presence # Karakuraizer # Number One (inst ver.) Inne Bleach the Best :Data wydania: 25 grudnia 2006 # Orange Range - "*~Asterisk~" # Rie Fu - "Life is Like a Boat" # Home Made Kazoku - "Thank You!! (Arigatō)" # UVERworld - "D-tecnoLife" # Younha - "Houkiboshi" # Skoop On Somebody - "happypeople" # HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR - "Ichirin no Hana" # YUI - "Life" # SunSet Swish - "My Pace" # Beat Crusaders - "Tonight, Tonight, Tonight" # Ikimono Gakari - "Hanabi" # Takacha - "MOVIN!!" Movie Soundtracks * Memories of Nobody: Aqua Timez - Sen no Yoru wo Koete * The DiamondDust Rebellion: Sambomaster - Hikari no Rock * Fade to Black: Porno Graffitti - Koyoi, Tsuki ga Miezutomo Bleach: Memories of Nobody Original Soundtrack Skomponowane przez Shiro Sagisu. # State of Emergency # Rush to the Scene # Number One (Movie Version) (wykonawca: Hazel Fernandes) # Always be With Me in Mind # Eerie Blank # Into the Storm # Senna # Shadows Close In # Perishing One # Blast! # Will Save You # Turn the Tables # Dark One # Nothing Anymore # Ceremony Commences # Number One (Malicious Gravy MC) (wykonawca: Hazel Fernandes) # Come to Lend a Hand # Frenzied Battle # Fight to the Death # Tables Have Turned # Showdown # Climax and Annihilation of the World # Into the Fire # Always be With Me in Mind (Instrumental) # Into the Fire (Guitar Version) Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion Original Soundtrack Skomponowane przez Shiro Sagisu. # Kingdom Treasure Stamp # Attack on the Beat # The Fate # Start to Investigate # Disastrous Scene # Diamond Dust # Execution # Guitar III # Recollection I # World #5 # Nightmare # Uneasiness # Feudal Society # Wanderer # Recollection II # Assassination # Baddest Presentiment # World #7 Blues # Encirclement Battle # Recollection III # A Jam Blues # Japanesq # The Rest of Your Life # Treachery # Showing Off # Invasion # Break Through Even # Spiritual Bonds # D♭ Blues Bleach: Fade to Black Original Soundtrack Skomponowane przez Shiro Sagisu. # Fade To Black_A02 # Fade To Black_A05a # Fade To Black_A06 # Pray That You Always Understand Me_FX # Guitar Test_A Cappella # Nothing Can Explained:Instrumental 2008 # Fade To Black_3BLM_46 # Fade To Black_3BLM_51a # Suite "Never Meant to Belong" 1st Movement:Violin # Suite "Never Meant to Belong" 2nd Movement:Cello&Orchestra # Suite "Never Meant to Belong" 3rd Movement:Piano # Fade To Black_A04a # Fade To Black_B07a # Suite "Will of the Heart" 1st Movement:Cello&Orchestra # Suite "Will of the Heart" 2nd Movement:Violin # Fade To Black_B03 # Fade To Black_BLM_01a # Guitar Test # Fade To Black_B14 # Fade To Black_B13a # What Can You See In Their Eyes # Stand Up Be Strong(Part I) # Stand Up Be Strong(Part II) # Pray That You Always Understand Me # Pray That You Always Understand Me_Piano # Suite "Going Home" 1st Movement:Cello&Orchestra # Suite "Going Home" 2nd Movement:Piano Solo # Fade To Black_Irish Dance # Pray That You Always Understand Me_Tony's Cello